More Than Words
by BlueThief
Summary: You had a crush on Nash since he moved to Los Angeles, but were too shy to approach him. Seeing him from across the club, you weren't sure what you wanted to do as you stood in the corner, contemplating if you should approach him or not. But as it was nearing New Year, you made the decision.


It felt just like yesterday when you first saw him. His blond hair and piercing blue eyes that looked at you in surprise when you almost bumped into him. You remember stammering out an apology with cheeks dark and hot before you scrambled away, disappearing into the crowd. Yet you could still feel his eyes on your back until you turned around the corner.

Ever since that time you managed to avoid him. But he always seemed to find the right way and moment just to be in your vicinity. You weren't sure if it was him or was fate playing with you. Your eyes seemed to find a way to him one way or another, always lingering on him before you turned away and left or continued with your work. The fact that your crush only grew, should scare and terrify you, but for some reason you felt glad.

You heard of rumours that he played with girls; that he was a player, a womanizer. You didn't want to believe it, but you knew that. You saw him play with girls and break their hearts. And it should upset you, but for some other reason you felt jealous. Jealous towards those girls that could touch him whenever they could. That could be by his side with his strong arm around them and with his warmth _so close_. You never spoke of your feelings to anyone, but a friend, who was across the world, and she told you many times to approach him. But you were too shy. You couldn't do it. He was popular, you were no one.

It was loud. Abnormally loud, but somehow expected. People were laughing, dancing and talking, music bursting through the speakers that you felt its bass manipulating your heartbeat. You felt a hand touch your forearm and you turned, seeing your former classmate from middle school. You still kept contact with each other, so it was no surprise to see her in the club after all it was New Year's Eve. Everyone was either outside in clubs or on the streets, celebrating.

"You look good!" Your friend tried to speak louder over the music and thumbed up.

Your cheeks were red as it was the first time you wore a dress. A sleeveless vintage dress that reached mid of your thighs and high heels that made you a bit taller than your average height. You were a bit cold, but you held a coat in your hands and it was the heat that radiated from the crowd that soon warmed you.

"Thanks!" You replied and smiled when she grinned.

It felt good.

You felt like your breath was stuck in your throat when you saw _him_. He stood across the club in a man blouse with rolled up sleeves and almost half opened. There was a girl by his side, but it was pretty obvious he wasn't interested in her. You weren't sure why, but the next thing you knew, he was looking your way, like he could _see_ you in this crowd. You laughed and shook with head, feeling a bit ridiculous, yet for some reason you still hoped that he saw you.

Being the first one to avert your gaze, you looked back at your classmate, who dragged you to the bar and ordered two liquors. You weren't really the type to drink alcohol, but at times like this, with New Year being just around the corner, you did drink a glass or two. Though the longer you stayed in the same right company, you did sometimes end up tipsy, but never drunk. That only ended up twice or thrice a year, depending on the occasion.

You knew you had enough drink when you felt dizzy and cheeks hot. There were some guys, who picked on you, trying to get under your panties, but you turned them down without hesitation or plainly ignored them. Your former classmate only laughed, enjoying the show a bit too much. Not that you blamed her, in fact you find it quite amusing as well. And it wasn't until you felt alcohol clouding your thoughts more than it should that you spilled your desires to her. You could see the way her eyes widened that you must have said something that was unusual for someone like you.

"Are you shitting me, [Name]?" She asked. "You have a crush on Gold for four years?" She seemed stunned and you wondered just what could possibly be so stunning about a crush.

"Yeah, well, I did almost bump into him few times and you know I always fall for bad guys, who possibly have a tattoo, blond hair _and_ blue eyes. That's my weakness." You shortly explained and clicked with tongue at your slippery mouth for saying so much.

"You need to get there and kiss him. It's New Year."

"New Year's Eve." You corrected her and she rolled with eyes.

"Who cares? Get there and show the girls how it's done. They ogle him so much I think he'll die from their stares before from aging."

You laughed wholeheartedly, not even caring anymore. Mostly. Well maybe about your reputation or looks, but even that was slowly slipping your mind as well.

"Come on, I _dare_ you to go to him and kiss him before New Year." Your friend grinned at you, knowing how hard it was for you to back down from a dare.

Your eyebrows narrowed and for a moment you wanted to turn and leave the club, but staring at the glass of liquor in your hand, the coldness of it sending chills down your spine. You knew he must have seen you, so he knew you were in the club. You wondered _why_ would that even interest him.

And yet he still sat in the same place like when you walked in. Raising your head, your eyes went over the crowd to the other side of the club and that is where you saw him. He was laughing with his friends, enjoying the company of the new girl beside and it almost made you sick when she trailed her hand up and down his chest. Maybe it was the drink, maybe it was your crush on him, but you found yourself putting the drink down as you turned on your heels and strode straight at his table. You heard your friend cheer you on from behind and you felt confident.

His eyes saw you not too far away and they widened for some reason that was unknown to you, but you didn't care. You heard someone counting down and it only dawned on you that it was already midnight. Well it will be in few seconds and it only brought you more courage when the girl was now glaring at you as you sat down on Nash's lap.

You could feel everyone's eyes on you, some whistles and catcalls, but you ignored them. Nash's eyes were watching you in curiosity, but there was also lust hidden behind them and you shuddered when it was only five seconds left. You couldn't waste this opportunity.

 _Four_

You bit your lower lip as you glanced down at his lips. They seemed so soft.

 _Three_

You held on his shirt, leaning closer to him with breathing fast and heart beating hard against your chest.

 _Two_

Your lips were inches from each other and you could feel his warm breath on yours that had tingles of whiskey. Your nose brushed against his and the corners of your lips turned in a crooked smile.

 _One_

Without hesitation you pressed your lips on his as everyone exclaimed _Happy New Year_ , the music louder than before and yells, whistles all around. You know you should feel ashamed for doing something like this in front of everyone, but after few glasses of liquor, you honestly didn't mind. You had a crush on Nash and you didn't care if he was a bad boy. Your heart will be broken, there was no doubt, yet you also knew that he would give his all for someone he loves and cares for.

You felt him smirk into the kiss and he raised his hand to place it on your cheek, deepening the kiss. Your eyes were closed when you felt his other hand on your thigh, his fingers playing with the edge of your dress. Your tongues swirled around each other and you sighed in contentment, your tastes of liquor and whiskey mixing together before you pulled away. Slowly opening your eyes, the first thing you saw were his lips that formed into smirk and raised your gaze to meet with his eyes.

Realizing what you have just done, you froze, but managed to stop yourself from jumping and running away.

"Now what is a princess like you doing here?" His voice was deep and husky as he tugged a strand of hair behind your ear, looking straight into your eyes and daring you to lie. "Did you get lost?" He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on your collarbone, making you shiver.

"I'm not lost." You answered, surprised at yourself for having a voice and not feeling a bit embarrassed. The wonders alcohol did to you sometimes truly amazed you. Nash raised an eyebrow and looked at you. It gave you strength to tease him. You smiled and traced a finger down his cheek to his chin, holding it between your thumb and forefinger. "I wanted to start the New Year a bit special." _And if you're up for it, we can continue somewhere more private._ Was left unspoken, yet Nash knew what you thought.

"Don't regret it later." He growled with arm now tight around your waist, pulling you against his chest in possessiveness that made you excited.

A smile turned into smirk as you leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear: "I only regret things I don't do," before you managed to free yourself from his embrace and stand on your feet. You turned to the girl, who was scowling at you and glared at her. There was no way you were backing down. Not now. Not in the future. Not with Nash.

You wanted him and you will be damned if you don't make that known to everyone.

"You got yourself a feisty one, Nash." Silver laughed.

Your cheeks heated up, but for some reason you didn't really care. There was laughter by your ear and an arm back on your waist and you relaxed. Turning your head, you looked into blue eyes that stared at you, like they wanted to see something, but you weren't sure what exactly. And it seemed like Nash got his answer when the next moment he turned to his friends.

"Enjoy the rest of New Years, 'cause I definitely will." Nash laughed.

"Be gentle, Nash. Don't break her." Nick called and laughed as you turned around.

You saw Nash wave his hand before you walked through the crowd and as you watched him from the side, you realized just how handsome he truly was. He was before, but seeing him so close, you felt your stomach clench in a way it did every time when something good happened.

There was excitement rushing through your body like blood and you knew the year ahead will bring things you never thought it would.


End file.
